A Spy in Ouran High (an OHSHC fanfic)
by michelletankai.qing
Summary: Check it out at /story/7378679-a-spy-in-ouran-high-an-ohshc-fanfic *Jessica was not an ordinary girl. She was brought up and trained strictly to kill and protect. She can be tough and cheerful whichever you would like her to be. But what happens when she met the owner she was meant to protect? Would she find love on her path during her mission?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

You would have never thought of spies and bodyguards in disguise in a school would you? But for me, yes. I was trained to be one ever since the day I was born. I was taught not to have hesitation in killing one's enemy. I had a tattoo imprinted on my upper left arm, a sign of loyalty which every member in CELESTIA would have. Yep, you named it. The organisation's name is CELESTIA. Upbringing in CELESTIA was tough.

We pledged ourselves to protect those people who hired us to protect them with our lives on the line. Usually those that could shaped or benefit the world. U know? :3 Everyone in CELESTIA need to pass various tests with extreme difficulties in order to prove that they are worth the skills to be part of the organisation. CELESTIA was set up by my parents ever since that there was a rapid decreasing of important business people as being the fact that I was the daughter of my parents, I don't have the need to pass those good huh? Neh...but still I was being trained thoroughly strict since I do need to overcome the tests and I had to prove to both of my parents my abilities that I could manage the entire organisation when I turn the age of 18.

My name is Jessica. You can call me 'Jess' for short. I had long light brown curly hair which flows down all the way to my hips so I had tie it into a high ponytail to prevent it getting in my way while chasing people. I had a natural streak of dark 'gold' hair that oustands the rest. My hair will reflect light if basked in the sun's glorious rays, that is why i loved my hair the most. I had a fair complexion. No matter how many trainings I attend, the tone of my skin remains fair...how peculiar. I had big violet eyes which is unusual for people but I like the way it is right now. I am tall, not short but exactly at a height which is average for a girl at my age.

I like music. Especially singing, dancing and playing musical instruments. I had produced many song albums and music videos on the Internet and was practically famous around the world. Since there were missions, I always had to go in a disguise without being expose out of my true identity. I played almost all of the instruments, the light instead of the heavy ones. I have a passion for photography so I would normally took pictures of the sceneries and fascinating things around me when taking a break with my expensive new Nikon camera. I love sports, especially athletics like running, and badminton. Running can make you increase your stamina so that you can keep up chasing the target without easily feeling tired.

So, early in the morning, likely around 6 am just before the sunrise, I would take my own personally well-trained K-9 dog out with me and went for multiple rounds of jogging. Yep, I need to have a well trained dog just in case there is a need for tracking down , my best friend is my dog and we shared a strong bond. My personalities? I am easily to befriend with if you just don't turned your backs on me. I can be cheerful if u want but menacing if you irritated or pissed me off. Just to tell you, I am not much of a morning person and need to force myself to wake early for preparations. Yea, figure it out, my blood type is AB+.《I am so sorry if I wrote so long about the intro, cuz its my first time writing...pls dun upset); 》


	2. Summary

To summarise my whole introduction, but some are not included in the story, I would write it like this:

Name : Jessica Chan

Age : 17

Date Of Birth : 09 NOV

Occupation : Spy of CELESTIA

Appearance:

Had long light brown curly hair which flows down all the way to hips, a natural streak of dark 'gold' hair that oustands the rest. Hair will reflect light if basked in the sun's glorious rays, a fair complexion. No matter how many trainings attended, the tone of my skin remains fair...how peculiar, big violet eyes which is unusual too

Things I Do:

Music, Singing, Dancing, Playing Musical Instruments, Photography, Swimming, Fencing, Horse riding, Kendo/ Martial Arts, Cycling, Sports → Athletics (especially RUNNING & BADMINTON)

Personalities:

Cheerful, Funny, Friendly, Smart, Trustworthy, Protective, Skillful in most weapons

(eg. Blades, Bows, Pistols, Rifles, Swords etc.)

Awards:

Mathematics, Kendo Nationals (2nd place), Running (short-distance), Marathon/ Cross Country Run, Fencing & many more! ( I dun wan to explain the whole cuz I might be exaggerating. lol XP )

Likes:

Cute stuffs (childish ikr...), Likes animals (especially DOGS), Music, Sports, Cooking, Likes sweet things :P

Dislikes:

Rude, snobbish or cocky people, thunderstorms, drama, being alone.

Blood type:

AB+ (you dun wanna mess wif me in the morning *smirks*)

Fav. Quote/ Saying:

Follow your heart when making tough decisions, consider seriously, but just don't regret it.


	3. A Cold Impression

Chapter 1

**JESSICA'S POV**

_"Kocchi mite baby denwa shiteru_

_ring ring._

_Fushizen na hodo shisen na furi_

_furi._

_Kidzuiteru na yo paparazzi anata_

_ga..."_ SNSD Paparazzi song started blaring through its speakers as my cellphone began to ring effortlessly "Coming!" I yelled to no one in particular. "Hello? This is Jessica speaking" I spoke into the phone with a serious voice. Phone calls usually refers to important and urgent businesses. "Jessica." my dad's montotone voice spoke at the end of the line.

"Yes, Dad."

"I've got a mission for you."

"And what would it be?"

"You are to protect Kyouya had been informed that assassins were on the lookout for him. He's third the son of Mr Ootori of the medical business. Your mum and I had enrolled you into Ouran High Academy with him. Stay by his side at all times. You are to protect him with your no rid of those who are in the way. Do not fail us. I will sent you a photo of him in a second."

" Roger that."

"That's the end of the extreme careful measures and remember what I said. Bye."

"Important note noted. Bye Dad." With that being last said, the line went dead. A few second afer the hung up, an image of the boy, Kyouya Ootori, was sent to my cellphone. 'hmm...a cold stare and a smile that as if he was forced, plastered on his face...' I looked up and thought to myself zoning out at the top of the white ceiling.'Nevermind.' I had a mission to take care of. Later that afternoon, the doorbell rung.I sit on and slide down the handrail of my 3-story high mansion and sprung towards the door just to find a butler standing at the doorway. Weird, I thought. He bowed.

"Ms Tan, I had been told to collect you to the Ootori's mansion to carry out your mission at Master's orders. Do not fret, this confidential information were only known by the people living in the Ootori's mansion. So if you could pack your clothes now, we will be leaving this household immediately. I would advise you only to bring the things you need only. Your daily necessities etcetera. I will be waiting outside the door by the limousine."

So he's one of the butler of the Ootori's mansion.

"Sure, just give me a moment." I called over my shoulder as I dashed up the stairs, two steps at a time. I immediately ran to my room, pulled out a luggage from the underneath of my bed and started packing. I had sharp knives which will came in handy hidden at the bottom of the luggage with a covering on the top to prevent being noticed by people. On the side of the luggage, there are two buttons. I pressed the first button and out ejected a small rectangular box. It had the perfect size to put in 3-4 grenades.I gently pushed it back into size. I then pressed the second button and out also ejected box, but now, a long and rectangular one. I put my M21 Rifle in the box and pushed it back into place.

Oops, I missed out some information. I am specially good in my M21 Rifle and pistols. They are my precious babes. I also placed some holsters that carries guns in it between the piles of my clothings. My luggage compartment was small so I did not bring lots of things. I also brought a suitcase containing my laptop, charger and many other more small gadgets that you can think of which would help you in missions, clues, such as GPS tracking micro chips, a mini CCTV camera etc. I also tied a few small blades on near the top of my shoulder with my tank-top sleeves covering it.

I also packed a few simple clothings, and most importantly not to forget, my black suit. Every member in CELESTIA had one to their sizing. On my black suit, a crest of CELESTIA was embroidered from the back to the front in silver silk threads. You know what I mean? In a curve way... The suit was smooth to have lesser air resistance against you when you are running. It had a comfortable feel to one's touch.

Finishing the last touch of my packing, I walked to the door where the butler was standing there, waiting for me patiently, with two cases in both of my hands. He insisted on helping me uploading my cases into the boot, but hey, if I can't handle such weight, what's the point in being the heir and a spy of CELESTIA?

Oh yes, I still hasn't catch the name of the butler.

"Errm...pardon me? Could you tell me your name? I didn't catch it. Oh and by the way, my name is Jessica. But you can call me Jess for short!", I said in a cheerful tone with a 10, 000 watt smile plastered on my face. I stuck my hand out for him.

"Oh. I see. I'll call you Ms Jessica then. And my name is Zain." he said as he shook my stuck out hand.

"Quit with the formalities please!"

"I am just an ordinary commoner like you...damn those rich people" I muttered the last part to myself. The mansion I had was built with the money I earned from being a spy. It was hard earned money ya know?! Unlike those rich people who got everything without doing anything. I then walked towards the limo with the butler at my side escorting me as he opened the door for me.

**ZAIN'S POV**

I shook her hand and escort her towards the limo's passenger seat. How peculiar...big violet eyes. There is someone of master Kyouya's friends that has the same eyes with her...but in the mean time I just can't figure out who...nevermind... She does not look harmful to the Ootori's family right? Yea, she was hired by them. I shook those thoughts out of my head. I went to the driver's seat and pulled off into the streets. I then began driving to the mansion.

**JESSICA'S POV **

As I sat in the passengers seat, my eyes wandered towards the window. I watched the beautiful scenery pass by outside the car window as we drove. The silence in the car was much to my liking. Nobody to bother you about any other stuffs...how I wished I had me Nikon camera with me so I can capture this rare moment.

Finally, after what seemed like a few hours drive, a large mansion came into view. My butt was starting to get sore from all the sitting still in the limo's seat. I think I would have a Square BUTT! We arrived at the Ootori's mansion, I supposed. The gates opened and the limo drove in. I immediately stepped out of the limo with the luggage and case in my hands. I gawked in awe at the obviously-larger-than-mine mansion. (Note the sarcasm :3 )

As Zain opened the Main door for me, a line of butlers on my right and a line of maids on my left were lined up at the door. They bowed their heads towards me.

"Welcome, Ms Jessica."

"Hey hey hey! No need for the formalities. I am no special. Just call me Jessica or Jess for short and I will be delight. That's all I asked for." I said with a smile whilst waving my hands around in the air frantically like a crazy maniac.

"Well then, allow me to show you to your room. Your room is just besides master Kyouya's so that it is more convenient while protecting him in the nick of time." a maid guided me to the stairs.

"Oh ok" I replied not knowing what to say next after the mention of a subject. Awkwarrddd...

While walking up the stairs to my room, I "examined" the large mansion. The whole house was painted white. A long white couch was placed in the main living room and an "80" inch TV was in front of the couch. The stairs up to the guest rooms was built just beside the living room. A large family portrait of a man and woman who seem like the masters of the household were sitting and three of their sons are standing behind them hung on the wall just beside the stairs. That last boy in the corner looks as if he was forced to smile. Hey, doesn't he looks familiar somewhere?

As I pondered over the photo, the maid spoke, "We've arrived at your room." I looked around the room. It was also white! Wth, does their family likes white so much? Do they have a fetish for white? (No offence for people who are obsessed with Kyouya Ootori)

"Finaaalllly a bed! Got some comfy seating that won't make my Butt turn Square!" I dragged the words out of my mouth and plunged myself down on the soft and comfortable bed.

The maid chuckled at what I was doing. "Well then, if you'll excuse me. I'll be resuming my duties if you won't mind yourself touring around the mansion."

"Oh ok. My name is Jessica. Call me Jess by the way!"

"Sure do. My name is Alexis. Make yourself feel comfortable. Call me if you need anything. Have a nice day~" she replied bowing and turned to leave.

"Ok. Thanks!" I yelled out, my arms waving goodbye to the maid who just walked out of the room.

A king-sized bed was placed in the middle of the room with a portrait of painted flowers hung above it. At the corner of the room was a large study table. A glass-sliding door was just beside the bed that leds to an outside balcony. Beautiful potted plants blooming with various colours stood by the side of the balcony.

From here, the view was spectacular. It just simply took my breath away. From up here, I could almost see the whole town. I then started unpacking my luggage. I set up the laptop on the study table and with a few gadgets for security purposes. I sat on my bed as it dipped down with my M21 Rifle in my hand. I began polishing it while humming a random tune and set it back in place. I then plop down on the "bouncy" bed with my arms behind my head and legs tucked in.

'Guess its time to meet the person I'm supposed to protect now...' I sighed. I had to push myeslf off the bed as I struggled to stay there, not wanting to move a single inch. I got on my two feet and began walking down the hallway. Damn this place is freaking huge! Arrgh. Where in the world could he be? I groaned. As I wandered around, staring at all the displayed items on stands, I bumped into a hard "wall". The wall as to my realization, is one of the sons of Mr Ootori. "Oof!" I knocked into something hard. Before I could land on the hard concrete ground, I flipped myself and landed smoothly. I could see he watched in awe as I flipped. I then smooth my outfit from all the wrinkles.

"I'm deeply sorry. I was not paying attention to my surrounding and had bumped into you. And...you might want to close your mouth to prevent flies from flying in." I chuckled at the last part as seeing him parting his mouth, making an 'O' shaped, like a goldfish.

"Ehem..." was all he could coughed out as he regain his composure.

"Are you the new spy Father had hired to protect me?" he asked raising his eyebrows in a questioning tone.

"Oh. Pardon my rudeness earlier. I did not have any idea that you are Mister Kyouya Ootori. My name's Jessica. Call me Jess for short." I replied smiling, stucking out my hand.

"Just call me Kyouya. And yes. I've heard all about you. But unfortunately, I can't seem to find any informations regarding yourself..." he trailed off as he shook my hand firmly in his.

"I know why. Cause my informations I had kept it private and secured safely. No hackers could hacked into the account. I smirked. Who's boss now? Haha.

" . . ." he looked dumbfounded at what I had just said. Looked at him! I mean just looked at his shocked expression. He can't even reply after processing the news! I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore as it first started with a few coughs, but then bursting out into a fit of laughters. I clutched my stomach in pain as I rolled on the ground laughing and tears form at the corner of my eyes. As I regain composure, he shoot me a cold glare.

"What's so funny?"

As my laughter died down, I replied, "Sorry. Its because of your shocked expression. It seem funny". As I finished saying that, I giggled and started to cover it up by coughing again. Too bad he heard it.

He then moved towards me as quick as lightning, grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head to the wall. "Tell me why is it so funny then?" he whispered into my ear seductively and smirked. What the heck, I was too busy giggling that I do not even expect that move.

Don't even think you could make me fall into your trap...Duh.

"Nuh uh. Its not my fault that you can't access my personal information." I shrugged. Two can play this game...as what I thought. "Catch me if you can..." I whispered, my hot breath fanning his ear and smirked to myself as I caught him shivered at what I just did to him. What I did next caught him off guard. I kicked the wall behind me, using his shoulder as a support, my hand landed on them and I did a somersault in the air, landing behind him. I took off running to my room with him hot on my heels. Since I could remember the path I walked to this point, I knew which way I had to go to return. I rushed into the my room, slammed and locked the door just right in his face. I pant slightly from all those laughing and running. But I was shocked to see him entering through another door linked to my room with a key in his hand. He smirked at me. How the heck does he have the key! And why didn't I realise there is another door linked to his room! Arrgh. I mentally slapped myself for being such a fool.

"How the hell do you get in here?! Why do you have the key to my room that linked to yours?! Why didn't I know that there is another door linked between our rooms?!" I yelled, bombarding him with questions in frustration.

"Woah. Easy there. Slow down. You can't expect me to answer all these at once. Can you? Firstly, you can see that I have the key to your room linked between ours. Secondly, I have the key for emergencies. Thirdly, the door was camouflaged with the wallpaper. if you see clearly, there is a keychain hook on the wall. That is the door knob. If you twist it, it will lead to my room" he replied as he went over and sat down on my bed.

I found the hook on the wall. I then twisted it in a clockwise direction and pushed it slightly. True enough, it leads to Kyouya's room. I gaped in awe as his room was perfectly neat & tidy, unlike those boys whose rooms had clothes lying in piles on floors.

"Wow. Impressive..." I muttered.

"Your room is so neat and clean, Kyouya! It's different than many of the boys that I knew."

"It's nothing to compliment about." Kyouya said, using his middle finger to push his glasses up that rested on the bridge of his nose. I then went over to my bed and laid down beside Kyouya. "I have a question for you...promise you won't glare or do anything to me?" I asked Kyouya.

"Sure? Fire away." he asked in a confused tone and eyebrows slightly raised.

"Ok...here it goes...in the photo near the stairs...geez...you know that rite? Were you the one whose looks looked cold and smiles that is forced?" I asked quietly. I do not want him to think that I am so nosy to poke my nose into other people's affairs.

"Haha. Yes. Quite observant aren't you. A lot of people says that too." he replied chuckling and then pushed his sliding glasses up his nose again.

"Jeez...won't you be frustrated pushing up your glasses repeatedly? If I were you, I would go to the optics to buy a rubber 'hook' to prevent sliding glasses." I told him.

"Actually Kyouya, I think you weren't so bad after all. It feels so...what is the word? ... ah, different... from the portrait." I said staring at the white ceiling.

"Well, its getting late. You should go back to your room. See ya tomorrow! " I waved to him. But before I turned, he stopped me.

"Ehem...you are accompanying me to Ouran High tomorrow. See you at 8. Good night." he replied walking to the door linked between our rooms. 'He does looked like he have a cold impression on everyone, but still he has a heart of warmth.' I thought to myself as I crawled into bed, setting my alarm, switching off the light and snuggled into the cosy warm blankets as my mind started to drift. My eyes started drooping and before I knew it, darkness engulfed me and I let slept overtook me. I drift off to my beautiful wonderland...

**KYOUYA'S POV**

I watched her turn her back and walked towards the bed.

"Ehem...you are accompanying me to Ouran High tomorrow. See you at 8. Good night. " I replied as I turned to walk out the door and to my room. As I sat down on my bed, I had my thinking cap on. 'Damn, this girl was way smarter than me.' 'Mean...do I really looked mean?' Its just that even though I was mean, girls were practically fangirling over me and I had to make up a front. Smiling and being polite was one of the host's rules. Yes, as can you see, I am a host. My eyes also started drooping and I crawled into my comfy bed, pulling up the duvet. As soon as my head hit the soft fluffy pillow, I began to snore lightly, waiting for the arrival of the next day.


End file.
